


teatro dell'assurdo

by rainbowdasharp



Series: Leokasa Week [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (sort of) mutual pining, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Both Leo and Tsukasa are in their twenties, First Meeting, Italiano | Italian, Leokasa Week, M/M, Set in a world where Tsukasa never enrolled in Yumenosaki, You can feel they like each other but it's just a tip, but they're eventually bound to meet and save each other from their demons, more like: I wanted to say that Tsukasa saved Leo in canon, prompt: Another World, theatre stuff because I'm weak, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: «Oh, ma io non sono un idol» gli replicò lo sconosciuto ignorando ancora una volta la sua richiesta, un sorriso beffardo sulle labbra sottili. Una scintilla sinistra sembrò, per un attimo, illuminargli – o spegnergli – lo sguardo. «Non sono altro che un umile compositore».| Leokasa week, day 2; prompt: another world |
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: Leokasa Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708744
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Leokasa Week





	teatro dell'assurdo

Aveva già spiegato almeno una decina di volte a Tori Himemiya le ragioni per cui _no_ , non avrebbe risparmiato lo stupido teatro con cui lo torturava ormai da settimane dalla vendita dei terreni posseduti dalla famiglia Suou.

Succedere a suo padre in così breve tempo – con neanche ancora la tanto agognata laurea in mano – non era stato semplice, a partire dalla situazione finanziaria in cui erano ritrovati proprio per quell'attaccamento morboso alle tradizioni, alle memorie e ai ricordi. 

Tsukasa era stato cresciuto così: tra un racconto dei suoi gloriosi avi e pagine di libri di storia che ne parlavano, tessendo con le sue stesse mani, punto dopo punto, l'orgoglio di un nome che andava però via via sgretolandosi a sua insaputa, in un mondo sempre più divorato dalle _imprese_ economiche più che da quelle di antiche battaglie, ancora narrate e tramandate di padre in figlio.   
Andava comunque fiero del suo nome, di ciò che suo padre e i suoi antenati avevano costruito. Proprio per questo motivo, aveva deciso di far sopravvivere quell'antica e nobile stirpe, seppur impregnando quelle mitiche radici di guerrieri dell'odore nauseante del parassita chiamato ricchezza. 

Nonostante fosse più che convinto delle sue scelte di vita, forse erano le ceneri di un flebile sogno adolescenziale ciò che lo avevano spinto a farsi accompagnare proprio di fronte a quel teatro, pur pieno di impegni com'era, per assecondare ed incontrare l'amico-rivale d'infanzia. Forse erano gocce di un rimpianto mai essiccato davvero ad avergli instillato dubbi riguardo l'abbattimento della struttura. 

Aveva, di quel posto, solo i ricordi sfocati e deformati degli occhi di un bambino: ricordava quanto suo padre avesse insistito nel far sì che la struttura “non perdesse lo stile tradizionale che i Suou proteggono” e così era nato uno strano ibrido che sembrava intonare le vibrazioni classiche di voci e strumenti del teatro Nō nei rivestimenti in legno lavorato, nei colori e nell'arredamento e che subito però venivano messe a tacere dalla grande platea che si apriva nell'unica, immensa sala d'impostazione tipicamente occidentale. 

L'ennesima, silenziosa seppur bellissima, ipocrisia di suo padre. La stessa che aveva, evidentemente, ereditato. 

La sala era vuota, fredda e fiocamente illuminata – nessuna traccia di Tori, né fuori, né dentro. In un primo momento, pensò semplicemente che il suo assistente fosse stato abbastanza previdente da accendere le luci per lui, ma gli bastarono pochi passi per rendersi conto che no, il teatro non era vuoto.

Seppur non riuscisse a distinguerne la figura, vide qualcuno tra i seggiolini di fronte al palco.

«Himemiya?»

C'era una singola persona, seduta in prima fila, la nuca di un vibrante arancio appena sollevata che spiccava persino in mezzo alle poltroncine rosse, come se aspettasse che il sipario di pesante velluto si aprisse magicamente, d'improvviso. Oppure come se stesse, silenziosamente, pregando quel teatro di riprendere vita per miracolo.

Tsukasa sbatté appena le palpebre, poi a passo sostenuto percorse il corridoio centrale che divideva le file di poltrone e, in un attimo, fu a pochi metri da quell'inaspettato intruso. 

Già alla prima occhiata, avvertì una strana sensazione dentro di sé, come se si trovasse di fronte ad un fantasma di tempi che pensava di aver dimenticato: eppure, il ragazzo (forse suo coetaneo?, non riusciva a dirlo con certezza) vestiva con una semplice felpa verde acqua che contrastava quasi dolorosamente con i ribelli capelli aranciati, decorata a tratti di una fitta fantasia di piccoli rombi bianchi; indossava un paio di comuni jeans blu scuro e sedeva a gambe incrociate sulla poltrona, scomposto, sul grembo sparsi un gran numero di fogli, alcuni già scritti con calligrafia nervosa, veloce, altri ancora bianchi. Niente segni particolari, se non quegli occhi verde smeraldo fissi sulla tenda borgogna.

Tsukasa era sicuro di non averlo mai visto in vita sua – lo avrebbe ricordato, si disse.

Era impossibile che lo sconosciuto non lo avesse notato, data la vicinanza – eppure, non gli rivolse neanche uno sguardo, troppo rapito da qualcosa che evidentemente il giovane Suou non riusciva a cogliere, oltre quel confine. Stava per schiarirsi la gola, irritato, quando all'improvviso lo strambo spettatore esplose in un verso esasperato, lanciando gran parte dei fogli che teneva sulle gambe per aria.

«Aaaaah! Non riesco a crederci, è assurdo!» protestò a gran voce, prima di portarsi le mani nei capelli, scompigliarli con forza, quasi potesse risolvere ogni suo problema strofinandosi la testa, a mo' di lampada magica. Tsukasa fu colto così alla sprovvista che, con un singulto, fece un passo indietro, spaventato. Complici forse il suo movimento e quel suono inaspettato, l'estraneo finalmente posò il suo sguardo su di lui. 

Tsukasa avvertì chiaramente il cuore stringersi nel suo petto, come se quei penetranti occhi felini lo avessero intrappolato in una morsa dalla quale era impossibile fuggire. Si ritrovò involontariamente a trattenere il fiato, mentre l'intruso lo fissava con una curiosità avida, analitica e passionale al tempo stesso. Fece leva addirittura del bracciolo della poltrona sulla quale “sedeva”, avvicinandosi a lui di scatto, alla stregua di un gatto – con lo stesso equilibrio animale tra diffidenza e fame di sapere. 

_Ancora_ , la sensazione di sapere chi fosse ma non riuscire a ricordare. 

«... Questo luogo è chiuso al pubblico» riuscì finalmente a dire, nel tentativo di ricomporsi. Il giovane lo fissò ancora per qualche attimo, poi tornò a sprofondare nella poltrona che aveva fatto sua senza troppe cerimonie, abbandonandosi addirittura ad un sospiro esasperato. 

«Cosetto Rosa aveva ragione, sei proprio il tipo di persona che sopporto di meno».

«Scusa?» sibilò Tsukasa, lasciando scoppiare in quella singola parola, quasi fosse una bolla di sapone, quell'insieme di strane sensazioni che aveva cominciato a provare incrociando lo sguardo dello sconosciuto, lasciando però colare fuori la sola irritazione. «... Un momento, conosci Himemiya?» si ritrovò a chiedere però, dopo un momento di riflessione. Poche persone che conosceva potevano essere appellate “Cosetto Rosa”, anche se definire Tori in quel modo non era privilegio di chiunque. 

«Bingo! È stato proprio lui a dirmi di venire qui!» gli rispose, dopo essersi adeguatamente stiracchiato. Raccolse grossolanamente i fogli più vicini a sé e con un balzo si sollevò in piedi, ancora una volta ricordandogli più un felino che un essere umano. 

«E perché mandare uno sconosciuto a parlare con _me_? Non ho tempo per i suoi giochetti, puoi dirgli questo» sbuffò l'imprenditore, già impossibilmente stufo di quella conversazione senza senso. «E ora, fuori».

Ogni briciola di dubbio e ripensamento che poteva aver avuto circa il teatro era definitivamente scomparso: se Tori pensava di prenderlo in giro mandandogli uno strambo individuo non solo ad invadere una sua proprietà privata, ma anche ad insultarlo, voleva dire che la questione non gli premeva poi così tanto.

Eppure, l'ospite indesiderato non parve particolarmente turbato da quel perentorio ordine; al contrario, gli si fece più vicino e si chinò in avanti, per sbirciarlo di sottecchi e, nonostante la loro evidente differenza di stazza, Tsukasa non riuscì a non percepire qualcosa di molto simile a  _brutte intenzioni_ . O, almeno, qualcosa che metteva in allarme tutto il suo essere.

«Cosetto Rosa mi ha detto che anche tu volevi fare l'idol, una volta».

Se poco prima Tsukasa era soltanto irritato, adesso era furioso; come si permetteva Tori di parlare delle sue vicende personali ad uno sconosciuto che sembrava, oltretutto, parzialmente fuori di testa? Questioni, tra l'altro, così lontane nel tempo! Dimenticate! Sotterrate! 

«Illusioni adolescenziali, in cui invece voialtri sembrate vivere così bene» mormorò a denti stretti, più punto nel vivo di quanto avrebbe voluto essere. Inspirò dunque a fondo, cercando di ritrovare una calma che sembrava troppo veloce nello sfuggirgli, quel giorno. «Ti prego di uscire, ora».

«Oh, ma io non sono un idol» gli replicò lo sconosciuto ignorando ancora una volta la sua richiesta, un sorriso beffardo sulle labbra sottili. Una scintilla sinistra sembrò, per un attimo, illuminargli – o spegnergli – lo sguardo. «Non sono altro che un umile compositore». C'era una sorta di velenosa ironia in quell'ultima affermazione che di certo Tsukasa non era in grado di cogliere fino in fondo – eppure, risuonò nel suo petto come se fosse uscita dalle sue stesse labbra.

Dolorosa sufficientemente per togliergli il respiro, ma non abbastanza da ucciderlo.

«Continuo a non capire la ragione per cui ti trovi qui».

A quel punto, l'intruso fece una veloce piroetta su se stesso, quasi fosse incapace di stare fermo troppo a lungo nello stesso punto. Poi, con un balzo degno di un atleta provetto, si issò sul palco rialzato e si accomodò sul legno dimenticato e polveroso, le spalle appena sfiorate dal sipario abbassato. 

«Sai che potere hanno, i teatri?»

Tsukasa sbatté appena le palpebre, allibito. Da una parte, era difficile resistere all'impeto di chiamare la polizia e far trascinare via lo sconosciuto di peso per violazione di proprietà privata; dall'altra, però, l'essere costretto a guardarlo, seppur a malapena, dal basso, gli fece di nuovo provare una strana fitta al petto, come un eco di tempi non solo lontani, ma mai vissuti. 

«Sono le persone che hanno potere, non gli edifici».

«Acuta osservazione. Ti sei guadagnato un paio di punti, signorino Formalità. Ma» e qui, con le mani, afferrò i lembi della tenda e vi si avvolse con una certa drammaticità, chiudendo persino gli occhi nell'abbandonarsi a polverosi fantasmi di spettacoli di cui nessuno si ricordava più. «In questi luoghi, le persone vivono davvero. Vite altre, vite inesistenti, illusioni fatte di luci e suoni irripetibili. Se, come dice Cosetto, almeno una volta hai sognato di calcare un palco, conosci la sensazione di aver vissuto veramente».

Era un discorso insensato, contorto e pieno di contraddizioni. O, almeno, così sarebbe dovuto essere per le orecchie dell'erede dei Suou. Eppure, le labbra di Tsukasa si schiusero appena in un accenno involontario di meraviglia, perché conosceva quelle sensazioni. A menadito.

Le aveva provate durante un concerto – di chi?, difficile dirsi. Non lo ricordava. Un piccolo e ribelle Tori Himemiya lo aveva trascinato di nascosto ad assistere a quel sogno, il proprio, che il rivale di sempre desiderava fare suo e... il suo animo ne aveva compreso la ragione. Per la prima volta in vita sua, Tsukasa aveva colto nella ribalta di luci fittizie, di musica fuorviante, di ingiustificata adrenalina una via di fuga dalla gabbia, dorata ma troppo stretta, di aspettative che era la sua vita. 

Ricordava come aveva cercato di liberarsi da quei pensieri per mesi, anni. Ricordava di come cercava di negare a Tori ma soprattutto a se stesso la forza che la musica sembrava esercitare su di lui. Aveva ancora, sepolto in un cassetto della sua scrivania, quel cd così usurato da essere ormai inutilizzabile. Nascosto non dagli occhi di sua madre, che pure lo disapprovava con forza, ma soprattutto dai suoi.

«Sai, anche io mi sono illuso in adolescenza. Ma questo non significa che, solo perché noi abbiamo fallito, non dovremmo lasciar tentare gli altri. C'è a chi le illusioni fanno bene! C'è addirittura chi le rende più vere della realtà! Sicuramente più belle». 

Sorrideva, adesso. Eppure, Tsukasa, sul volto di quello sconosciuto, non leggeva che rancore verso chi, come diceva lui, aveva “fallito”. Se stesso compreso. 

Inspirò a fondo, prima di portarsi una mano sulla fronte e massaggiarsela appena. 

«Entri in una mia proprietà, mi fai discorsi assurdi e pretendi che io ti ascolti» mormorò, prima di fare un passo verso il palco, più vicino a dove il giovane era seduto. «Non so come ti abbiano educato, ma per parlare di affari, almeno, occorrerebbe presentarsi».

Per un attimo, Tsukasa ebbe la sensazione che quegli occhi avessero sorriso. 

«Ah, giusto. Sai, non ricordo mai i nomi degli altri, quindi non trovo importante dire il mio!» esclamò, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. «Mi chiamo Leo. Leo Tsukinaga».

  


C'era qualcosa di particolarmente irritante nel vedere una _folla_ all'entrata del teatro. Il sole stava ancora calando, in quella piacevole serata d'estate, resa più fresca da una brezza leggera. Nessuna formalità, solo un allegro ordine che movimentava la piccola coda di fronte alla biglietteria. I manifesti appesi sui cartelloni indicavano il programma dell'inaugurazione, che sarebbe durato per quasi tutto il mese di agosto. 

Sospirando e facendo un cenno al suo assistente, stranamente più rilassato negli ultimi tempi, Tsukasa aggirò la folla e sfruttò l'entrata riservata allo staff, così che in poco si trovò nella sala del teatro ancora vuota. 

Non c'era più freddo, là dentro, ma un tepore nuovo. Ogni poltrona era stata rimessa a nuovo, così come il sipario, il parquet, le luci. Sul palco, ancora un paio di tecnici si stavano dando da fare per sistemare i fari secondo le ultime indicazioni ricevute. Piccoli ritocchi per creare l'effimera maglia dello spettacolo. 

«Ah, sapevo saresti venuto!»

Erano passati quattro mesi dal suo primo incontro con Leo Tsukinaga e, da allora, la sua vita si era capovolta. Non aveva rinunciato di certo al suo obiettivo, ma di certo... si erano aggiunti _altri_ scopi. Altre cause per cui valeva ancora la pena trovare una soluzione. 

«Questo posto è stato costruito dalla mia famiglia, dopotutto. Potevo esimermi dall'assistere alla sua rinascita?»

Per l'occasione, il musicista aveva tentato di domare parzialmente la chioma ribelle; l'effetto, c'era da dire, era davvero buffo. Il vestiario, invece, era sobrio, non troppo formale: una camicia d'un azzurro pastello e un paio di jeans neri, forse un poco troppo stretti perché non mettessero il giovane un poco a disagio nel guardarlo.

«Sappiamo entrambi che siamo qui perché non ci siamo ancora stancati di illuderci».

Aveva ragione. L'ostilità che aveva provato nei confronti dell'uomo (perché sì, aveva scoperto con sua grande meraviglia che Leo era più grande di lui, di ben due anni) si era ben presto dissipata di fronte all'ammirazione per la sua creatività, l'esasperazione per le sue stramberie e la sensazione di pace che provava quando lo aveva al suo fianco. 

Come se Leo Tsukinaga incarnasse quella via di fuga che aveva così disperatamente cercato da ragazzo.

Nonostante Leo Tsukinaga stesso anelasse ad una via di fuga verso la pace.

«Sai, Suou. È strano».

In quel profilo, fatto di uno sguardo luminoso e di calde ciocche scompigliate, Tsukasa ebbe la sensazione che mancasse qualcosa. Una coda, forse. Eppure, lo aveva sempre visto coi capelli corti.

«Cosa?»

Si voltò verso di lui e il giovane si chiese se ci fosse, in quello sguardo, la stessa intensità con cui aveva pregato quel sipario mesi prima. Il sorriso sulle labbra dell'uomo, però, non lasciava troppi dubbi.

«Non ricordo mai i nomi delle persone che conosco, eppure il tuo non è mai uscito dalla mia testa».

**Author's Note:**

> Ho approfittato di questo piccolo evento per buttare giù una delle mie idee più contorte e probabilmente dolorose riguardo Leo e Tsukasa (ma i Knights, in generale, seppur qui neanche sono menzionati) - cosa sarebbe successo, se Tsukasa avesse messo le aspettative della sua famiglia al posto del fascino subito dai Knights?  
> Non è stato semplice scrivere in poche parole quella che immagino sia stata una vita scandita al secondo, con una torre di responsabilità che si innalza anno dopo anno, col rischio di crollare. Se i demoni di Leo sono emotivi, quelli di Tsukasa sono reali, palpabili e li trova in tutto ciò che lo circonda.  
> In un simile setting, non poteva che cominciare ad odiare quel che la musica (e gli idol) rappresentano non solo per lui, ma per il mondo intero. In opposizione all'indefinita aria di Peter Pan di Leo, Tsukasa cresce troppo presto e troppo in fretta. E, se questo scontro avviene quando già l'adolescenza è un ricordo, è solo più violento.  
> Leo conserva il suo fascino dirompente di anomalia: vive nel mondo che lo ha accoltellato, perché non ha altro posto dove vivere. Non so se sono riuscita a veicolare a dovere il lento sgretolarsi di un'anima troppo sensibile per essere compresa e salvata, che continua a fare l'unica cosa che sente di saper fare perché non ha altre giustificazioni alla sua esistenza.  
> Il Requiem mi ha dato così tanti spunti alla "I was born to meet you" (cit.) che onestamente non vedevo l'ora di provare a buttare giù; appena ho letto "another world", sapevo che era la storia che ci voleva.  
> Vabbè, mi sono dilungata tantissimo ma: spero che vi piaccia ♥


End file.
